


Littlest Things

by AnCarlie



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnCarlie/pseuds/AnCarlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JA. Bonds are built on the every day littlest things. QuiObi Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Littlest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Timeframe: JA. Post Day of Reckoning. (Obi-wan is 14-15)
> 
> A/N: Ok, new story after a long hiatus, I know I should be finishing one of the others stories but well... This is something random I came with some months ago and yeah it's already finished. This was intended to be oneshot, but I'll be posting it in 2 parts.
> 
> I have no beta and English is not my native language xp, so any feedback, and advices to improve it = very welcomed.
> 
> Code: "Thoughts" / "Normal Dialogues"

**Littlest Things**

"W-H-A-T?!" Obi-wan Kenobi stared at his Master in disbelief. "You can't be serious!"

Qui-gon Jinn, who was at the copilot's seat, surveying Coruscant's familiar landscape, remained in perfect silence as if his Padawan hadn't said nothing at all. "Start landing procedures."

Obi-wan blinked several times; maybe he hadn't spoken loud enough? "Master, please! It's a miracle we are back at the Temple just in time. I can participate in the Tournament and I'll be ready to leave the next day!"

The boy waited in silence; hope written all over his face. He had looked forward to the Apprentice Tournament for months. The Jedi sponsored event took place every year. The mainly objective of it, was to give an opportunity to apprentices to show their skills in front of Jedi Masters who were in the search of a Padawan learner.

However, there was another part of the Tournament where padawans were allowed to participate so they could have the opportunity to display their progress under their Master's tutorage.

It was an understatement that every padawan longed to win that tournament's division. It not only brought honour to the padawan, but also renown to their Master's name.

A shiny red bead was given as recognition. A shiny red bead that would enhance the braid of a worthy padawan… or better yet, it would be the perfect gift–

"Obi-wan bring your focus here."

"I didn't bring the matter." Obi-wan answered resentfully.

"I did. Now I'm throwing it away. Landing procedures. Extend all flaps and slow down, getting both of us killed will not change my mind."

Obi-wan set his jaw, returning his attention to the ship's controls, he tightened his grip on them. Once he sighted the unmistakable five spires of the Jedi Temple through the viewscreen, he sped up the craft, and without extending the said flaps, he glided a more than perfect landing in an astounding record time.

Qui-gon turned to look at his apprentice.

After powering down the engines, the padawan faced his Master's gaze with a 'that-was-so-freakin-awesome' smile written all over his face.

They stared at each other for several seconds. Engaging smile battling pure sobriety. Just when Obi-wan thought he was about to being lectured, his Master stood up and started to walk outside of the ship's cockpit.

"Wait!" Obi-wan jumped out of his confusion just to pursue the elder Jedi, "I'm still waiting for your answer Master." He tried to sound as respectful as he was able to.

"Obi-wan, listen…" Qui-gon kept walking, heading towards the ship's lowering ramp, "We have only three days before going away again. I want– I need you to rest. I can't afford to have you exhausted on the next mission because of the Tournament."

"I won't be exhausted. I promise Master."

Qui-gon finally stopped and turned to look at his Padawan. The boy's eyes indeed burned with hope and determination, but the dark circles under his eyes also showed his weariness. Obi-wan was exhausted, he knew it.

The last mission had been too harsh and too stressful for his liking, especially for his young charge. A seasoned master like him had the mental training, the endurance and the experience to go through to missions like that, but the same couldn't be said for a fourteen-year-old Padawan.

The lack of sleep, the restlessness and the fretfulness of his apprentice were scratches of the stress that had affected the boy.

The elder Jedi sighed, "I'm sorry Obi-wan. That's my final word."

Obi-wan opened his mouth just to close it again, frustration starting to grow inside him. "But– But days ago you said–"

"Padawan."

"And we even traine–"

Qui-gon held up a hand, "Padawan, I'm not discussing this." He started to walk again. "Now go ahead while I make the arrival chores. I'll see you at quarters."

"That's not kriffin fair!" Obi-wan snapped before he could even stop himself. One second later, both of his hands were covering his mouth as he looked to his Master with wide shocked eyes.

Qui-gon raised an eyebrow and turned to look at his Padawan again. He didn't say anything at all; instead, he studied his young charge.

Obi-wan had his temper yeah, but the boy knew better than to challenge him when he had made his mind over something. The angry flush that covered the boy's cheeks, told him the sudden outburst was the result of the boy's lack of control and focus. His Padawan finally had lost them.

Qui-gon hadn't meant to alter the boy further, not allowing him to participate on the apprentice tournament, but definitely he wasn't going to neglect his Padawan's so much needed rest, the success of the next mission, and most importantly, he couldn't allow the boy to start throwing tantrums no matter how stressed he was.

The elder Jedi took a very deep breath, "I think, my insolent padawan, an extra hour of meditation will help you regain your calm center."

Obi-wan gritted his teeth,  _"DAMN!"_

"TWOOO hours."

Obi-wan clenched his fists, stars and galaxies burning and crashing inside him. He tightened his lips so hard that somehow he managed to remain silent. Then, he focused all his will on his legs until he managed to move them, grabbing his survival pack, he stormed out of the ship.

Qui-gon crossed his arms over his chest while his eyes followed his apprentice down the ramp and as he walked through the docking bay. He knew the argument wasn't over at all, he could feel the boy's intense struggle through the training bond.

" _Be good. Keep walking._ "

One second...

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

" _That's it. Keep walking Padawan…"_

The boy, indeed, continued walking, but suddenly, he turned his face to the ship again, his eyes settling in his Master. "IT'S NOT FAIR and YOU KNOW–"

Obi-wan wasn't finish when his right foot stepped on empty air. At that very moment the padawan realized he had just reached the docking bay stairway. In one single second he became a rolling mess of arms, legs and cloak as he tumbled down the stairs.

" _Ahhhh! Nooo… Sith spit!"_

Qui-gon sighed resignedly as his padawan slammed against the floor; he walked to the top of the stairs, his mouth fall open at the sight that greeted him: the boy's cloak had torn in two, and somehow it had tangled over his arms and legs. Just before he could even wonder how his Padawan had ended tied like some kind of guinea pig, Obi-wan grunted out in frustration and started to struggle furiously against the cloak, he gave a small jump just to land in his back.

As he realized Obi-wan was staring at him, he forced himself to close his mouth, and change the incredulous expression written on his face to a sterner one.

"I'm… stuck…"

"I noticed."

Obi-wan whimpered; he could almost hear his Master thought's about how ridiculous he was being, and how this was the result of not being focused on the here and now, surely Qui-gon would add another two extra hours of meditation before he actually started to help him. Snorting out in frustration, he focused all the strength he had in his arms and legs starting another desperate struggle against his torn tunic.

"Padawan…"

_I can do it…_

"Obi-wan…"

_Just… a little… more…_

Finally he was able to touch the Force and tear the piece of cloak but just the part that was entangled around his legs, almost immediately he started to kick the floor trying at least to reach a not so humiliating position.

"Obi-wan..."

"Yeeah, I know... use the Force!"

Another touch to the Force synchronized with a kick and Obi-wan gave another small jump just to land flat on his stomach... before he could start kicking again strong hands pressed both of his legs against the floor.

"Obi-wan..."

"What?!"

"Focus..." Qui-gon knelt beside the boy.

"You make it sound so fancy..."

"It is. At least more than struggling like a glottlefish out of water and certainly safer."

Obi-wan flushed and turned his face avoiding the eyes of his Master.

"Let the Force take away your anger Obi-wan." A single flip of Qui-gon's hand and the torn cloak loosened from the boy's arms, "There, now let's take you out of there..."

Obi-wan nodded, he tried to stand but Qui-gon stopped him, he checked the boy while he finished untangling the rest of the cloak.

"I'm ok..." The apprentice muttered with annoyed tone.

"Ah. Really?" Qui-gon poked his Padawan's shoulder when he tried to stand again, almost instantly the boy twisted in pain and slipped again to the floor.

"I'm… I juuuust… …need to catch my breath…"

"Very well... " Qui-gon muttered while he sat on the floor beside his Padawan. "We'll rest a little."

Several minutes passed until Obi-wan's curiosity got the best of him, he turned his head too look at his Master. The padawan couldn't help but smile, whoever saw them, surely would laugh at the funny picture: noble and stoic Jedi master Qui-gon Jinn sitting in the middle of the docking bay, meditating beside his Padawan who laid in the floor as a crushed fly.

As he regarded his Master, he remembered the red streaked black stone Qui-gon had gifted him on his thirteen birthday... the one he always kept in his cloak inside a small pocket next to his heart... in the same cloak with which he had rolled down the the stairs... and the same cloak that had been reduced to shreds of fabric...

Obi-wan froze.

"Padawan?"

"Just need... a couple of minutes... Master"

Obi-wan's looked around, scanning every millimeter of floor with his eyes, after some agonizing moments he found the river rock lying a couple of meters in front of him. He stretched his right arm very slowly, trying to use the Force to grab it.

Just then he realized it was kind of ironic he was so desperately trying to recover that rock… when he was so angry with the man that had gifted him the little stone.

The boy sighed, he could still feel the frustration… really! He had been training and practicing for that tournament for weeks, he was ready! and he was pretty sure he could win it! Well, maybe he wasn't THAT sure... but if he managed to participate in the first place maybe he would actually have the chance to win, and just maybe he would make Qui-gon proud...

Suddenly, the rock started rolling slowly towards his hand taking him out of his thoughts... Obi-wan froze, he didn't need to look around to know his Master was the one moving the little stone... and that he had  _read_ every single thought through the training bond... Obi-wan flushed completely...

_'I... do you...'_

_'You let your shields drop...'_

_'I-'_

' _It's all right Padawan...'_

The little rock brushed his fingers and after some seconds he didn't care anymore... He reached out and closed his fingers around the rock... just then he let his face rest on the floor and closed his eyes enjoying the soothing feeling coming from the bond.

"So… are you comfortable down there my dear Padawan?"

Obi-wan nodded, "I'm trying to look at the larger picture."

"Ah. You're trying to get that sight… staring at the flo–"

"Literally."

"Oh. What did you learn so far?"

"Throwing tantrums can be a life-threatening matter."

Qui-gon smiled, "Good, we are making some progress."

Obi-wan remained in silence, the elder Jedi sighed, he reached down to grab his Padawan's arms so he could carefully lift him up. "Obi-wan?"

After some moments the boy finally opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm angry at you."

"I know Padawan."

"But… I didn't mean to defy you."

"I know."

"And… I twisted my ankle… "

"I know."

"Cool… you do know a lot of things."

Qui-gon smiled, "Because it's my place to know that kind of things my dear Padawan. Now, let's go."

Before Obi-wan could say something at all, his master slung him over his broad shoulders and started to walk.

"No! Wait… I can walk…" There was no way he was going to let his Master carry him like he was some kind of initiate, "I-I can walk! I swear…"

"Yeah, I know you're a big-brave-boy."

"MAS-"

"Padawan… you are… becoming heavier for me to carry."

"Then put me down…"

"Relax..."

"You… r enjoying this…"

"Quite a lot my dear Padawan"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
